Unidos Pela Lua
by Miwi
Summary: Remo se descobriu acorrentado à lua... em mais de uma maneira. O que ele poderia fazer, se a mesma lua que o assombrava, o encantava?


**Nota da autora: **Isto é um PoemaFic. Eu sei que pode parecer estranho, mas é isso mesmo – ao invés de ter alguns trechos de música no meio da história, tem trechos do poema Ismália, de Alphonsus de Guimaraens. Leia por sua própria conta e risco. E tenha uma boa leitura. Ela é um pouco fluffy, mas é mais um estudo do relacionamento dos dois, tendendo ao ponto de vista do Lupin. Se eu me interessar mais pelo casal, talvez eu escreva histórias mais longas, mas atualmente isso é apenas para testar e ver se os dois combinam. Eu estou começando a achar que os dois formam um casal fofo mas... o que vocês acham?

**Unidos pela Lua**

_Por MiWi_

_Quando Ismália enlouqueceu,_

_Pôs-se na torre a sonhar..._

_Viu uma lua no céu,_

_Viu outra lua no mar._

Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

Essa era, definitivamente, uma sensação que Remo Lupin já havia sentido vezes demais em sua vida: aquele estranho sentimento de que a coisa mais improvável que ele poderia conceber estava acontecendo bem diante de seus olhos.

James e Lílian mortos, o fogo subindo tão alto que ele conseguia enxergar a cena a muitos metros dali. Pedro vivo, Sirius inocente.

Sirius morto.

_Morto._

Remo se sentia como o último homem de pé após a guerra, e ele quase poderia rir ao se lembrar que nem mesmo era um homem. Ele teria sumido prontamente após a morte de Sirius, mas ele simplesmente não podia abandonar Harry – nem Lílian, nem James, nem Sirius teriam o perdoado caso ele fizesse isso.

De tal modo que ele agüentou bravamente durante toda a guerra – lutando cada batalha como se fosse a última, e secretamente desejando que assim fosse. Se algum Comensal o assassinasse, ele não poderia ser culpado por ter deixado Harry, não é mesmo? Mas ele sobreviveu a todas as batalhas, uma após a outra. Mesmo quando muitos caíram ao seu lado, e as luzes verdes pareciam rodeá-lo, circundá-lo, enfeitiçá-lo, o chamando para perto de seus amigos.

E quando ele disse que iria morar em algum lugar qualquer, longe de tudo, afastado de todos, Gina disse que não, que ele não poderia fazer isso.

Gina... a ruiva se preocupava com ele, e aparentemente o admirava. Ele se perguntava se isso era porque ele a havia ajudado quando ela ainda estava no primeiro ano, ou se era por ele haver sobrevivido a todas essas coisas. Ele disse que ela não poderia impedi-lo, não agora que Harry já se encontrava casado com uma garota legal e levando sua própria vida. Ela disse que ele estava sendo egoísta.

Sim, ele sempre havia sido egoísta, e não sentia vontade alguma de lutar contra isso no momento. Ela disse que deveria ir morar com alguém que pudesse cuidar dele. Ele riu, e perguntou se ela temia que ele cortasse os próprios pulsos.

Ela disse que sim.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

E ficou decidido que ele iria morar com Luna Lovegood, uma grande amiga de Gina, e uma das poucas pessoas que aparentemente não estava preocupada demais em uma longa lua-de-mel ou cuidando de seus filhos ou tentar se matar de pura depressão.

Ingenuamente, Remo aceitou.

Ele deveria ser percebido que a semelhança do nome de Luna com a Lua não poderia ser acidental.

_No sonho em que se perdeu,_

_Banhou-se toda em luar..._

_Queria subir ao céu,_

_Queria descer ao mar..._

Abriu os olhos, admirando a lua cheia acima de si. E se sentiu satisfeito em não ter de sair correndo, urrando e devastando tudo o que se movia ao seu redor como um, bem, um lobisomem.

E se havia uma lua no céu, havia também uma lua no mar. Olhou para baixou, observando Luna dormir sobre seu peito.

Nenhuma das luas pareceu perceber a atenção que Remo dedicava a elas – a lua no céu, ao continuar em sua inexorável trajetória, chamando as estrelas atrás de si; Luna, ao continuar dormindo placidamente, a respiração tranqüila como uma criança que se sente segura e protegida contra todos os monstros.

E era irônico, pois ela havia escolhido dormir nos braços de um monstro.

O monstro que era o último homem de pé.

Mesmo Dumbledore havia caído, eventualmente, mas ele continuava ali.

Era como se cada dia que ele vivia a mais transformasse sua própria existência em uma maldição.

Remo Lupin estava acostumado a ser amaldiçoado, mas não daquela maneira.

A lua o beijava todos os meses – quer ele tomasse a sua poção, quer não. Se ele não havia tomado, ela o beijava, o enlaçava e o mantinha em seus braços durante dias a fio. Como uma deusa pálida, o beijo etéreo atravessando os céus e mantendo-o preso aos seus braços. E a cada gota carmesim que a lua derrubava sobre Remo, mais ele corria e urrava e tentava destruir todo este mundo, o mundo que tingiu de carmesim a mais pura dentre todas as alvuras. Seus sonos eram exaustos, e até mesmo o vento conspirava contra ele, trazendo-lhe recados de sua senhora.

Se ele tomava a poção, não era diferente – ou melhor, havia uma diferença, uma sutil diferença: todas essas coisas aconteciam apenas enquanto ele dormia, e era durante o tempo que ele passava acordado que ele se encontrava exausto. Seus sonhos se transformavam em doces torturas, das quais ele acordava suado e transpirando e com vontade de sair correndo – para qualquer lugar, desde que fosse para bem longe.

Bem longe, bem longe...

Remo afastou uma mecha de cabelo loiro que insistia em cair sobre o rosto de Luna. Ainda era noite – em noites assim, de lua cheia, às vezes ele perdia a noção do tempo, e ficava horas perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Aparentemente, era algo que acometia Luna também.

Quantas vezes a loira não ficara minutos inteiros admirando o teto, ou as cores dos utensílios domésticos, sem dizer uma única palavra. Talvez por isso ela jamais perguntasse a Remo sobre o que ele tanto pensava ao ficar minutos, horas inteiras fitando um ponto qualquer.

E ele era enormemente agradecido a Luna por isso – desde seus tempos de escola, uma de suas agonias, além de que descobrissem seu terrível segredo, era de que ficassem lhe perguntando no que ele tanto pensava, simplesmente porque ele nunca estava pensando em coisas que ele queria compartilhar.

Ele não queria ficar em lugar algum onde ele tivesse de responder a esse tipo de pergunta, pois sentia que começaria a chorar se tivesse de dizer em voz alta que passava horas inteiras se perguntando se ele era realmente amaldiçoado, se Sirius o culpava, se James o culpava, se Lílian o culpava. Se, algum dia, ele seria capaz de voltar a ver os únicos amigos que realmente o compreendiam, ou se teria de passar a eternidade inteira nessa maldita saudade.

Mas Luna nunca perguntava. Às vezes ela segurava sua mão através da pequena mesa circular na qual jantavam, mas nada além disso. Dizia que nós não estamos sozinhos, que pessoa alguma jamais está sozinha.

Que o fato de sentirmos saudades só pode significar que devemos nos preparar para voltar a encontrar pessoas que foram especiais demais para nós.

E Remo se lembrava que ela também havia sofrido perdas terríveis, sua mãe, e anos depois seu pai, e que nem por isso ela vivia chorando. Toda vez que ele percebia isso se sentia extremamente egoísta por não perceber a dor dos outros.

Luna acordou, deslizando de seu peito e estirando-se na areia ao seu lado. Fitou as estrelas, ergueu a mão e apontou para as estrelas, como se desejasse formar desenhos com as mesmas. Remo havia se virado para fitá-la, a maciez da areia percorrendo seu peito nu.

- Eu gosto das estrelas – murmurou Luna, a voz levemente distante. – Mas eu dei a todas elas o mesmo nome, e é tudo tão terrivelmente confuso.

Remo sorriu, o sorriso que Luna havia o ensinado a dar. Ou talvez tenha apenas o re-ensinado? – Não se preocupe com o nome das estrelas, Luna.

Ela se virou na direção dele e, percebendo o olhar quase terno que Remo lhe dirigia, sorriu. – É assim que amantes se comportam? – fez uma pausa, encostando a cabeça ao lado do ombro de Remo, encolhendo as pernas e enchendo ainda mais de areia seu vestido azul marinho. – Nós somos amantes, Remo?

Remo deu de ombros, estendendo novamente a mão para afastar aquela mecha dos olhos de Luna. Era sempre a mesma mecha, que caía exatamente do mesmo jeito, e Remo nunca se cansava de botá-la de volta no lugar, apenas para sentir de novo o toque dos cabelos dourados de Luna, que no momento se confundiam com a areia. – Não sei. O que você acha que são amantes, Luna?

Ela pegou um punhado de areia na mão, sentando-se na beira da praia e admirando o punhado com atenção. Alguns diziam que os olhos de Luna eram demasiado grandes, mas Remo achava que eles tinham apenas o tamanho certo para mostrar aquele tom de azul certo, o tom de azul da serenidade. – Eu acho que a paixão é assim, como dois grãos de areia que se encontram no meio de um punhado – e pendendo o braço para trás, jogou o punhado no mar. Alguns grãos voltaram a cair na areia, mas alguns chegaram a atingir o mar. – E então são jogados ao mar. Você não precisa concordar com uma pessoa pela qual você se apaixona, não precisa ter os mesmos gostos, os mesmos idealismos. Você só precisa saber que é aquela pessoa pela qual você veio procurando. E então os grãos rolam pela praia, através do mar, do ar até que voltam a se encontrar. E se ambos são capazes de encontrar o grão de antes, e ainda se reconhecerem e saberem que não devem mais se separar, então a paixão deu lugar ao amor.

_E no desvario seu,_

_Na torre pôs-se a cantar..._

_Estava perto do céu,_

_Estava longe do mar..._

Remo também se sentou, mas para observar melhor Luna. O vestido azul, apesar de não ser do mesmo tom de seus olhos, combinava perfeitamente com ela – o tipo de vestido que você vê em filmes que se passam na praia, bastante aberto, um tom de sensualidade divertida. – Eu acho que eu encontrei o meu grão de areia.

De maneira abrupta, ela se virou na direção dele, a pupila ainda mais dilatada do que o esperado, como se a garota tivesse se assustado com alguma coisa. – Eu poderia ser raptada por um Unicórnio Montanhês, e então eu seria transformada em alguém com uma aparência completamente diferente, porque esse é o tipo de coisa que um Unicórnio Montanhês faz. Ainda assim você seria capaz de me reconhecer?

Remo chegou a abrir a boca para dizer que Unicórnios Montanheses não existem, mas ele já havia desistido de discutir com Luna sobre isso. – É claro que sim. Não há outro grão de areia.

E ele tinha de se controlar para não ouvir as vozes dentro de sua mente, que insistiam que talvez Luna não o reconhecesse, que talvez ela não o amasse tanto quanto ele a amava.

Sim, Remo se apaixonara pela deusa terrena da lua. E quando a luz da lua recaía sobre o rosto levemente pálido de Luna, ela realmente parecia uma enviada da lua lá de cima para atraí-lo de volta aos seus braços. Como se a lua pudesse se sentir derrotada ao perceber que Remo não se transformava mais fisicamente em um lobisomem todas as luas cheias. Mas ela deveria perceber que essa não-transformação era apenas física – sua mente continuava plenamente devotada à lua.

E agora, a Luna.

- Eu também – murmurou Luna, mas ela não olhou na direção de Remo.

Às vezes, e só às vezes, Remo se perguntava se Luna não estava ali por mera brincadeira. Fora Remo, e não Luna, quem teve a iniciativa do primeiro beijo, do primeiro abraço, do primeiro encontro. Era sempre Remo quem a convidava para sair, quem a convidara para vir até a praia. Mas como ele poderia não perceber que Luna passara a chegar um pouco mais cedo depois do primeiro beijo de ambos, e que ela nunca fugira de suas aproximações?

Estava tão concentrado nisso que mal ouviu o que Luna disse, e ela percebeu isso, e repetiu. – Eu também.

_E como um anjo pendeu_

_As asas para voar..._

_Queria a lua do céu,_

_Queria a lua do mar..._

Ele se virou lentamente em sua direção. – Você... ?

- Eu também reconheceria o meu grãozinho de areia, em qualquer lugar do mundo, sob qualquer aparência – disse Luna, pendendo a cabeça levemente para o lado.

Remo sentiu algo em seu peito, algo que ele mal se lembrava ser capaz de sentir. Após o estranhamento inicial, ele se deu conta do que era. Alegria. A mais pura, genuína alegria que ele sentira em muitos anos. – Às vezes eu me pergunta... se eu mereço toda essa alegria – ele murmurou, quase como se não desejasse que Luna o ouvisse.

Mas ela ouviu. – Você está falando dos seus amigos, não é mesmo? Mas eles não gostariam de ver você triste, de modo algum. E depois de duas guerras contra Voldemort, eu acho que você merece toda a felicidade do mundo, Remo.

_Toda a felicidade do mundo. Após todo o sofrimento, toda a felicidade do mundo._

Ele olhou de novo para a lua, e todo o azul marinho ao seu redor, e olhou para Luna, e seu vestido azul, e se percebeu preso numa conspiração de ambas as luas.

Luna ficou de joelhos, se aproximou de Remo e o abraçou. – Quando eu era pequena, minha mão me dizia que eu era a razão da felicidade dela e que ela me amava mais do que tudo. Então, quando as outras crianças me viram e riram de mim, eu chorei. Chorei muito. Eu não entedia porque os outros não podiam simplesmente brincar comigo ao invés de me excluírem de tudo – encostou a cabeça no peito de Remo. – Mas eu me lembrei de algo que a minha mãe dizia. Ela dizia que, mesmo que eu vivesse mais de cem anos, no final das contas eu poderia contar nos dedos as pessoas que fizeram alguma diferença. Ela dizia que, mesmo que eu vivesse mais de cem anos, no final das contas eu poderia contar nos dedos as pessoas que fizeram alguma diferença na minha vida, e simplesmente não valia à pena mudar o que eu era porque os outros não eram capazes de me compreender. As pessoas continuaram a me chamar de esquisita, mas eu parei de me importar. E permanecendo como Luna Lovegood, eu pude conhecer Remo Lupin – ela levantou o olhar na direção de Remo. – E eu não me arrependo disso, por um momento sequer.

Havia algo no olhar de Luna, algo que Remo sabia que não estava sempre ali, que atraiu Remo de uma maneira louca. O olhar de Luna, habitualmente terno e distante, agora se encontrava lúcido e – seria isso apenas impressão de Remo? – apaixonado. Remo colocou a mão sobre o rosto levemente redondo de Luna, como se desejasse segurá-la daquela maneira para sempre. Em seguida, abaixou seu rosto para deixar que seus lábios tocassem os dela.

Foi um dos melhores beijos que Remo já dera em toda a sua vida – o cheiro refrescante do mar envolvendo ambos os amantes, Remo se mexendo para segurá-la melhor, deixá-la em seus colos, em seus braços, protegida para sempre. Luna erguendo o rosto para beijá-lo melhor, fechando os olhos e confiando totalmente no homem.

- O que você gosta em mim? – perguntou ele, ainda com Luna bem segura em seus braços. – Por que você acha que eu sou o seu grão de areia?

Ela deu um meio sorrisinho, um quase deboche de Remo. – Eu não acho, seu bobo, eu tenho certeza. Eu poderia lhe dar mil motivos, e nenhum deles seria o certo, embora nenhum deles estivesse errado. Eu poderia dizer que gosto do toque de sua mão, de seus lábios. Que tocar o seu cabelo é macio e reconfortante. Que é maravilhoso não dizer nada perto de você. Que é ainda melhor dizer alguma coisa e saber que você gosta de me ouvir, e que até sairia comigo atrás de um Unicórnio Montanhês se eu pedisse muito – disse ela, e balançou a cabeça, e olhou de novo para Remo. Puxou os braços de Remo, como se desejasse que ele a abraçasse com mais força, e foi isso que ele fez. – E tudo isso é verdade, mas eu prefiro dizer que você é o meu grão de areia.

_As asas que Deus lhe deu _

_Ruflaram de par em par..._

_Sua alma subiu ao céu,_

_Seu corpo desceu ao mar..._

Remo esperou que ela lhe perguntasse porque ele gostava dela, mas ela não disse nada, contentado-se em jogar areia com os pés em cima da calça de couro preta e mais larga do que deveria ser de Remo. Ele apenas a observou, esfregando os próprios pés contra a areia. Estavam próximos do mar, por isso a areia era levemente molhada, e se grudava aos pés de Remo. Mas ele achava que a areia grudaria mesmo sem a tal proximidade do ar, pois ele sentia que começava a suar.

- Você não vai perguntar? – disse Remo, abraçando Luna e apoiando seu queixo no ombro da garota para admirar a areia com ela.

Ela parou de remexer a areia com seus pés. – O que eu deveria perguntar?

Ele virou ambos os pés para dentro, como se sentisse de repente envergonhado do que dissera. – O que eu mais gosto em você.

Ela sorriu, e voltou a jogar areia sobre Remo, remexendo na areia com os dedos de seu pé levemente maior do que o que seria considerado normal. – Pelos mesmos motivos que eu. Você pode dizer que gosta de mim pelos meus momentos de silêncio, pelo toque dos meus cabelos – fez uma pequena pausa, deixando seu olhar se perder sobre o mar – Pela minha semelhança com a lua...

Remo sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha, e ele sabia que isso não era culpa do vento marítimo. Não disse nada, brincando com as mãos de Luna, examinando os dedos da garota como se desejasse conhecê-la por inteiro, apenas pelo tato.

- Mas, no fundo, eu sei que você também encontrou o seu grão de areia – terminou ela, olhando para Remo enquanto ele mexia em seus dedos.

Remo sorriu, quase timidamente. Aquilo tudo parecia quase errado – ele, com idade para ser pai de Luna, ela, com um jeito tão avoado que mal parecia capaz de se apaixonar. Ainda assim, Remo era incapaz de pensar em algo mais certo do que o relacionamento de ambos.

Fechou os olhos, mas contra as suas expectativas, não foi a face de Luna que preencheu sua mente, mas as faces de seus melhores amigos, agora mortos e vigiando Remo de muito, muito longe.

O susto foi tão grande que Remo abriu os olhos com pressa, como se tivesse recebido um choque. James foi o primeiro a ir. Lílian o seguiu, amante fiel. Por último, Sirius se fora. E Remo era o último homem, o homem mais solitário de toda a Inglaterra.

_Morto. Morto. Morto. _

_Sozinho._

Seu coração disparara, e Luna se aproximara, como se para perguntar o que acontecera. Mas ela nunca perguntava. Ela apenas se encostou contra ele, envolvendo-o com seus braços finos, o cabelo que lembrava grãos de areia refletindo o luar caindo sobre seu peito.

E ele quase cometeu o erro de tentar se afastar dela, gritar que ele não a merecia, dizer que tudo aquilo estava o assustando terrivelmente.

E ele se lembrou que tinha idade para ser pai dela, e ela era simplesmente tão mais madura que ele!

Luna sorriu, traçando desenhos invisíveis com a ponta de seus dedos sobre o peito de Remo. – Mas tem uma coisa que o meu pai disse, uma coisa que eu sempre procuro lembrar quando acho que vou chorar e quebrar e gritar – parou ela, e deu um suave beijo em Remo, o gosto da noite em seus lábios. – Eu posso passar por todos os obstáculos. Eu posso quebrar, sofrer, perder tudo o que eu amo, tudo no que eu acredito – sua voz havia se reduzido a um mero murmúrio. – Mas se eu ainda for capaz de sorrir, eu posso continuar, porque a vida ainda vale à pena – sua voz se elevou, e ela olhou para Lupin. – Você ainda é capaz de sorrir, Remo?

Ele pensou em seus amigos, em Hogwarts, nas guerras. Pensou em si próprio, um lobisomem deprimido e carente. Pensou em Luna. Sorriu. – Você é a razão de todos os meus sorrisos, Luna.

E Luna estendeu a mão, seguindo o traço que os lábios de Remo formavam ao sorrirem. – E eu gosto muito do seu sorriso, Remo.

E quando Remo a segurou naquela noite, ele teve certeza absoluta de que sua alma estava para sempre perdida para a lua, uma no céu, outra no mar...


End file.
